


Domino Effect

by thoroughlynerdy



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompt: domino effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughlynerdy/pseuds/thoroughlynerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho has a bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domino Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Much love and adoration goes out to the lovely beyondelement over on LJ for being completely amazing in all aspects of life, specifically betaing!

Sho groaned and rolled over in his bed, burying his face more deeply into the pillow and burrowing further under the covers to stave off the chill of his room. He had been up until after 3 working on his paper and tweaking the organization and progression of ideas. He had been systematically researching the GDP of Slovenia and the effects of low agriculture and fishing industries on the state of the general economy for the past few weeks and was finally getting his term paper into a coherent condition. He finally wasn’t just listing facts anymore, but proving his point that the country could be so much better off if they just shifted a small percent of the workforce into the lagging areas.

Just as he was beginning to feel himself drifting back into sleep, he sat straight up and stared at the clock. “Shit!” he spat angrily at the bright red numbers taunting him with “7:27” as he scrambled out of bed towards the closet. He fished around for a clean shirt, grabbed his jeans from the day before off the top of his dirty-clothes pile, and headed straight for the bathroom.

Sho managed to make himself presentable in less than five minutes, a new world record, and snagged his backpack, hoodie, and a hat before sprinting out of his apartment and towards the nearest train station. Shoving himself into a seat near the door, Sho made himself as inconspicuous as possible, using his textbook to hide his face while reading the chapter to be covered in class that day. As soon as the train slowed at his stop, Sho darted through the crowd and let out a frustrated growl upon realizing he was now ten minutes late to class. He picked up speed and felt a stitch in his side as he rounded the corner of a building, slowing to a brisk walk as he spotted the doors of the Economics building.

He stood, staring at the door in disbelief. The sign clearly read “ECON 1452 8:00-9:50 CANCELLED” but Sho couldn’t accept that. Sure, he was relieved he hadn’t missed class, but he had nearly knocked down an elderly woman on the train trying to get here on time, and why didn’t the professor let them know he wasn’t going to hold classes today? A small buzz had Sho reaching into his pocket to retrieve his cell phone. He absentmindedly flipped it open and found himself smiling down at the picture mail from Ohno: These pants remind me of Sho-kun.

\----

“Your large Americano, sir,” the barista said to Sho as she handed him the drink. Sho smiled and offered a quiet “Thank you” as he turned to survey the room. He quickly found a small table in the back corner of the small coffee shop and settled in to finish his reading for the week. He sat back in his chair, arranged his highlighters on the table, and took a drink of his coffee, immediately yelping and fanning his tongue as the sear of the liquid set in. He cursed himself silently as he stared down at the innocent looking cup with disdain. The harsh buzz of his phone against the wood of the table jolted him and had him flipping it open and laughing. It was another picture mail from Ohno, this time Ohno in a light blue dress with the caption: Does this make my butt look big? Sho sent back a quick, “Your butt never looks big,” and continued his studying, careful to let his coffee cool to a safe drinking temperature before chancing another sip.

\----

Sho banged his head lightly on the table in front of him. He was at the jimusho and desperately in need of his Macbook, which happened to be on his desk in his room where he had been using it last night. He should have noticed its absence earlier in the day, but his bad luck had distracted him. “I. Am. Such. An. Idiot.” Sho groaned, the thud of his head against the wood emphasizing each word as realization set in. Here he was with an hour to kill before dance practice, and not even an errant piece of notepaper in sight. He laid his head down on the table in defeat.

“Take this,” Ohno said, curling his arm around Sho’s shoulders and settling into the chair next to him.

Sho turned his head to where Ohno was seated, right cheek plastered to the table, and blinked up at him. It took him a second to register what Ohno was talking about, but when it hit his eyes widened, “Are you sure?” he asked as he sat up, feeling Ohno’s hand as it slid down to settle at the small of his back.

“You need it more than I do right now,” Ohno said with a small shrug.

Sho grinned at him, leaning forward to wrap his arms around Ohno’s neck and hugging him tightly. “Thank you,” he said, brushing a small kiss onto Ohno’s cheek. He pulled back, pleased to see the pink tint on the other’s face as he took the sketch pad from its owner. He flipped to a fresh page and used the pen Ohno had stored in the spiraling. “The Positive Effects of the Agriculture and Fishing Industries on the GDP of Slovenia” he scrawled at the top.


End file.
